What is the real secret of their relationship?
by doc boy
Summary: My idea of how the episode 'secrets' should have ended  Please review  Thank you


What is the real secret of their relationship?

I do not own ben 10 (unfortunately)

Based on the episode 'secrets'

Ben was in a dilemma. He would either have to give up the omnitrix to spare his cousin's and grandfather's life or he would keep the omnitrix and let them die. He couldn't afford that so he surendured

"How noble…" hissed Vilgax as he carried Ben back into the ship?

"Vilgax! No! Don't go back in there!" yelled Max but before he could stop the ship took off and moments later it exploded in the sky with Ben still trapped inside

"BEN!" cried Gwen

She dropped down to her knees and buried her face in her palms

"Oh Ben, what have you done?..." she sobbed into her hands as Max hugged her and said, trying to comfort her

"He was a hero Gwen. Till the end"

They then saw a flash of red light but before they could see where it came from the heard a loud thud and a dust cloud a few feet away

"BEN!" cried Gwen with tears still in her eyes. She found him lying motionless on the ground and his body was full of wounds, cuts and bruises. He was lying on his stomach with his right arm and left leg folded and wasn't moving. Gwen flipped him on his back to find a horrifying sight. Ben's face was basically destroyed. It was full of blood, some skin was peeled off and his nose was broken

Gwen was now sobbing a little louder now as Max tried to comfort her by hugging her. She had to see if he's still alive

"Ben? Can you hear me?" she shook his body slightly

He didn't respond

"BEN! Please! Answer me!" she said in distress shaking his body again

"Let him go Gwen. He's gone…" said Max sadly

"No! I won't believe that!" yelled Gwen

She turned to Ben

"Ben if you don't show me a sign of life I'll never speak to you again!" she didn't even realize how little sense did that sentence make

Ben coughed and opened his eyes slightly

_"Gwen… *cough* you're alive…"_ he smiled slightly

"Of course I'm alive! But what about you?"

"Well I'm barely alive if you put it mildly…"

"Don't say that. You'll be okay. I promise" she held his healthy hand

"Gwen?..."

"I'm here Ben. I'm here for you…" she said with tears in her eyes while still holding his hand

But ben couldn't finish the sentence. He just lay still on the ground as Gwen was now sobbing onto the chest of her dead cousin. What was he trying to tell her? Was it something he would never tell her in other circumstances? What could that possibly be? That he's sorry for letting her down? For saying his goodbye? Or perhaps saying that he loves her? Wait did Gwen just think that? That Ben loves her? Well technically of course he loved her. As a cousin that is. At least she did. But there was something… more than that. Something deeper than just any cousin love. It's only that she realizes it was real love. But now it was too late to do anything about it. He's gone… and her broken heart has gone along with him. And she hated it… she was now sobbing louder onto Ben's chest. She then had an idea. She took out her spell book and looked for a reviving charm. When she found it her heart jumped but right after that it sank. It said that the charm is dangerous. It could kill the person using it. Gwen hesitated for a moment and then decided to do it. She got up and started saying the words. As she was saying them she and Ben's body rose up and were engulfed by a blue force filed and they span around in circles inside it. Max put his hand in front of his face, blinded by the blue force field. Ben and Gwen's bodies were getting closer and closer to each other until the spinning came to a complete halt in which Ben and Gwen's lips met and they slowly drifted back to the ground and landed on it softly. Ben's body looked completely healthy but the question is if he's alive. The same thing with Gwen. They both sighed at the same time and got up to look at each other's eyes.

_"YOU'RE ALIVE!"_ they yelled out at the same time and got up and hugged each other

_"I thought you died…" _Gwen sobbed onto his shoulder

_"So did I, Gwen… so did I…"_ said Ben as he patted her hair and kissed it lightly

"I love you Ben. More than anything in the world… I will never stop loving no matter what…"

_"I love you too Gwen… I love you too…"_ said Ben happily as he kissed her hair again as he stroked it slightly as Gwen continued to cry onto his shoulder, because she was moved by what was happening and because she was glad he was alive

_"There, there Gwen… I'm here I'm here for you…"_

"I love you so much Ben…" she cried onto his shoulder

"I love you too Gwen… I love you too…" he replied as they separated from the hug and looked each other in the eyes. Ben whipped the remaining tears from Gwen's cheeks as their faces got closer and closer until their lips met for the second time in their lives. Only this time it's the first time they do it on purpose. During the kiss they felt happiness, they felt warmth and they just felt as happy as they could ever be… they felt at ease and calm as well… and they couldn't be happier about it… yeah…

Once they separated from the kiss they looked each other in the eyes again and just hugged each other lovingly as Ben kissed Gwen on the cheek again as they seemed to fall asleep while hugging each other. As they were sleeping they knew they would grow up the be a very happy couple and would eventually get married and give birth to a baby girl named Lily… and they couldn't be happier about it… yeah…

And they lived happily ever after…

The end…

Well? What do you think? Pretty acute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
